


Kiss Me When I'm Down

by Bittersweet



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nashville Predators, Pining, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul missing James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me When I'm Down

They had talked about how they would stay together, how they could make playing in different cities work, but it was three weeks after James had gone to Nashville and Paul had barely even talked with him, one or two rushed phone calls and that was it. He was trying to be mature about it, telling himself that things would be better once James had settled into his new city, that this was only temporary. Which was why he was sitting alone in his apartment on his fifth glass of wine.

He wasn’t sure how his phone ended up in his hand but he dialed James’ number and held his breath as it rang, being picked up on the eighth ring.

“James?” he said listening to the sounds in the background and guessing that Neal was in a bar.

“Paul! I was just thinking about you! How’s it going man?”

“Um,” Paul said struck momentarily speechless by the genuine enthusiasm in Neal’s voice. Wasn’t he sad? Didn’t he miss him at all? “Good. I’m…good.”

“All right,” James said with a laugh after a long silence. “Listen man, I’ve got to go—”

“Come home,” Paul blurted out. “I’ve got a couple bottles of Sauvignon, we could catch up on things…”

“I miss you too,” James said his voice dropping low and Paul almost didn’t hear him over the noise in the background. The noise faded, James must have gone someplace quieter, the washroom maybe. “But this is where we are, we have to get used to not being with one another.”

“I know,” Paul said staring down into the dark liquid in his glass. “That doesn’t make it any easier. I miss waking up with you next to me. James?” he said into the silence that followed.

“I can get a flight to Pittsburgh, I’ll be there before eleven.” He hesitated. “You know this doesn’t change anything.”

“I know,” Paul said. He knew that the night would be a lie, that when he woke up in the morning James would be gone, but tonight he needed to be lied to.

“I’ll see you soon.”

James ended the call and Paul waited.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Gary Allan song of the same name.


End file.
